The Wiggles
Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effect Used * CUCKOO VOCAL * Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 * Sound Ideas, BELL, ORCHESTRA - FOUR SINGLE NOTES, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (The first ding is used during the Wiggly Community Service Announcements.) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Play.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in one Cavemen Wiggles segment where Anthony was trying to reach an apple with a stick.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in the 1999 outro and in the episode "Travel.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING (Heard mainly in Captain's Magic Buttons segments.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Heard once in "Play.") * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35MM AUTOMATIC:1 SHOT, AUTO ADVANCE, PHOTOGRAPHY 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY (Heard once in "Travel.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOUNCE - FAST, VARIED JEWS HARP BOUNCING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHATTER - SINGLE VOICE CHATTERING FAST (Heard in the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! series.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRASH - LARGE JUNK CRASH 01 or Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - LARGE JUNK CRASH 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING (Heard often in "Wiggle Opera.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - HIGH PITCHED CRAZY LAUGHTER 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - HIGH PITCHED CRAZY LAUGHTER 02 (Heard in the Lights Camera Action series.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SNEEZE - SHORT SNEEZE 02 (Heard in the WCSA about sneezing and anywhere within Sneezy Street.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TELEPHONE - DIAL SINGLE NUMBER (Heard in "Haircut" and "Muscleman Murray", when Murray dials the phone three times.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, XYLOPHONE - WOOD XYLOPHONE GLISS UP FAST, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 Heard in "Haircut.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - SQUEAK, OPEN AND CLOSE (Heard in the Wigglehouse segments as the door opens and closes.) * Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT 03 Heard once in the ending credits in the 1999-2002 series.) * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE (Heard in one Caveman Wiggles segment in "Travel.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK (Heard once in "Play.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN (Heard once in "Play.") * Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 (Heard once in one Caveman Wiggles segment in "Travel.") * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (Heard once in the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! intro.) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 or Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Heard in the 1999 intro.) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN 01 * Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION (Heard in the 4th and 5th season when Jeff waked up.) * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard very often for the Wiggles' and whenever they wiggle.) * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - FAST AIR BY 01 * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - FAST AIR BY 02 * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE (Heard once in "Play.") * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - XYLOPHONE: LONG RUN DOWN, CARTOON, MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard in a wide selection of episodes, especially "Play", where it was heard twice.) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard when the characters blow Captain Feathersword when he says, "Well, blow me down!") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Image Gallery * The Wiggles/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:The Wiggles Franchise